


you really are my very best friend

by puellaluna



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, trimberly being soft and playing mario kart? sign me up, trini picks rainbow road every time and kim wants to hate her but trini lets her win so its gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellaluna/pseuds/puellaluna
Summary: mario kart + trimberly





	you really are my very best friend

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll be by your side to give you everything you adore"

"KIM! that was so rude! Stop hitting me with red shells!" Trini screeched then roared in laughter from seeing Kim helplessly swinging her controller left and right. They were playing Mario cart 64 in the living room of Kim's house letting the time pass by as they waited for the guys to come back with the food. It was very amusing to Trini watching Kim play because to be completely honest she isn't the very best.

"Ugh, shoot I fell off the cliff" again Kim swings her remote to the left.

"Um babe, you do know that swinging the controller like that won't actually help you?"

As if the gods above decided to mess with her, Kim swung her remote to the right and smacked Trini in the face.

"SHIT TRINI, I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO. I WAS JUST REALLY INTO THE GAME AND I DIDN'T SEE YOU" Kim panicking and laughing at her girlfriend groaning at her side.

Trini rubbed the pain that was coming from her nose and cheek bone. "This is going to be one hell of a bruise" once again Kim smack in her in the arm. "Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard. Your face was just in the way of me winning."

"Jeez Kim, I would've let you win anyway."

Trini picked up her controller. With Kim finally finishing the race, Trini being in 2nd while Kim in 11th and she to choose another map.

"Let's go with Rainbow road" immediately Trini could hear her girlfriend groan.

The race began pretty well, Kim was doing well ~~(slightly surprised)~~ and Trini, not so well. Through the twists and turn of the map (and the constant falling off), they finally finished the map. Trini doing terrible ending up in 10th and Kim turned out unexpected ~~(Trini actually purposefully let her win)~~ , in 3rd. Kim jumped in joy ~~(giving trini a great view of her butt, but shhh)~~. After her small excitement party ended she came back to the couch where Trini was laying and demand cuddles for an award.

"Trini, come cuddle with me" Kim plead in a baby voice ~~(this may sound dumb but it's really cute and makes Trini's heart melt)~~. She opened her arms for the shorter brunette to come cuddle in. Kim was the big spoon since she was the taller one in the relationship ~~(by four inches)~~.

"Sorry for hitting you in the face" Kim just causally mumbles to Trini with her head cuddled into her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll just most likely have a bruise there but no problem" Trini hugged Kim reassuring her that she was okay.

She chuckles at my response and the room fell quiet. "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's take a nap together before the guys come back."

**Author's Note:**

> um so i didn't want to write Tell me something sweet (and I wont stay away) so you get this side project lmao. Writing is hard and I don't know how to write an ending??


End file.
